FavorART Things
FavorART Things is the second episode of the first Season of ''Drew.'' It premiered January 5, 2013. Plot Drew, Josh, and Trey briefly talk in the Hallway before their next class. In Studio Art Class, Drew turns in Olivia's homework earning her a zero. He then talks with Celine and Emily where the latter forces him to be her date for the upcoming New Year's Dance. After class, Trey tries to ask Olivia to the dance but she already has a date. Characters 'Major Characters' * Drew Parker * Trey Thomas * Emily McKellar * Josh Samberg * Olivia Grace * Celine Rosera Minor Characters * Mrs. Smith Setting * The Hallway * Studio Art Class Script 'Scene 1: The Hallway' * Drew: That might have been the most boring Math class ever. * Trey: Was it? I fell asleep. * Josh: I found my class quite interesting actually. * Drew: If course YOU did. * Josh: Oh shut up. * Trey: Well, I got to get to Chemistry. Mrs. Hulgan does not like when people or late, and she doesn’t like me, so… * Josh: Yeah, let’s go. See you later. * Drew: Bye. 'Scene 2: Studio Art Class' * Mrs. Smith: Hello Drew. Do you have your tree for art class? * Drew: I do. I also have Olivia’s. * Mrs. Smith: Why do you have hers? * Drew: She was too lazy to do it. * Olivia: Dude! * Mrs. Smith: Can I see her paper Drew? * Olivia: *runs up* Give me an extra day. I’ll have it tomorrow! * Mrs. Smith: *takes out pen* Zero. * Olivia: What is wrong with you Drew?! * Drew: Better start doing your own homework now. *smirks* *sits down* * Celine: Hey Drew! * Drew: Oh, hey Celine? You take art class? * Celine: Yep. That was pretty funny. *laughs* * Drew: I hope it was. *smiles* * Emily: Hey Drew. * Drew: Hey. * Emily: Do you have a date for the dance yet? * Celine: A dance? * Drew: The New Years dance. It’s Saturday. * Emily: Yeah, too bad you’re new. But you can hang with me and Drew I guess. * Drew: What? * Emily: I need a date to the dance. You don’t have one, so you are my date. * Drew: Maybe I was gonna ask someone else? * Emily: You weren’t. * Drew: I know. * Celine: So I can hang out with you two during the dance? * Emily: Sure. * Drew: Of course. * Celine: Thanks! * Olivia: Well look at you happy bunch. * Emily: Oh, Olivia. Who are you going with? * Olivia: Mason. Duh. * Drew: The guy with the brain size of a walnut? * Olivia: He’s hot though so it’s okay. * Drew: *rolls eyes* ((bell rings)) * Drew: Ooh. Better go. Bye guys. *leaves* * Olivia: Yeah I’m leaving too. *leaves* … * Celine: Drew’s cute, isn’t he? * Emily: I guess. Cute enough that he can be my date, and Olivia can talk to him. * Celine: What’s up with Olivia anyway? * Emily: She’s the popular girl. And I am her “sidekick”. * Celine: Why would you want to be? * Emily: I know, but she has been my best friend since kindergarten. * Celine: Oh. * Emily: But she always expects me to stand up for her. Even when she is a total brat. * Celine: That must stink. At least she is nice to me. * Emily: For now. She always finds the bad in people. Even me sometimes. ((bell rings again)) * Emily: Okay, we really got to go. * Celine: Yeah, bye! * Emily: Bye. 'Scene 3: (Later That Day) In The Hallway' * Trey: Hey Olivia. * Olivia: Why are you talking to me? * Trey: You wanna go to the dance with me? * Olivia: No. Bye. *leaves* * Josh: She’s already going with Mason. * Trey: Why didn’t you tell me that?! * Josh: I wanted to see you fail. HAHAHA! *walks off* * Trey: ...He's good. *walks off* Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Protected